survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Companions
What is a Survivor or a Companion? * Companions can be a human NPC or an animal NPC. * Survivors are more race specific as it refers to a human NPCs Do You Have To Feed Companions? Each time a player enters an encounter, the companions that are with the player (backpack or out) will consume a certain amount of food and water as well. * Survivors each consume 0.1 food and water. * Guard dog lv4 each consumes random amount, of AT LEAST 1.0 food and water. * Horse is a vehicle, therefore it does not consume food and water. Vehicles do not attack and can not be attacked. Companions in a stronghold will use up 1.0 food each day they are in the stronghold. What Do Companions Do? * Companions help the player fight the zombie hordes. See "Combat With Companions" section. * Companions can also die from taking too much damage. See "Healing Companions" section * Carry items. * Hold and defend strongholds when placed in a stronghold. Should a stronghold be sieged by another player, the companion will run away and be found later. However, there's a low chance that the companion will die from the siege. * Use up food and water. See "Do You Have To Feed Companions?" section. Combat With Companions In order for a companion to participate in combat, they must not be in the inventory slot (brown lane) and depending on the locations, they will perform better or worse and be more or less vulnerable to being attacked. * A companion's placement affects how they are used in combat. ** In your hand, they are used as your combat attack. ** To remove a companion from combat entirely, place them in the inventory (bottom) layer. This way, they can not attack and they will not be targeted for attacks as well. ** The higher you place a companion, the more effective (but vulnerable) they are to being attacked. * Colored Lanes (see image "Inventory Lanes" on the right) ** Red, lane with Manton, will make the companions perform better, but they are most vulnerable to being targets by the enemies. ** Blue, lane with Dave, is usually where your armor is, but they can still fight from here. They won't be as strong as red, but won't be under attack as often. ** Green, lave with Haiden, is usually ideal for companions, as they will do damage, but will take hits the least amount of time. ** Brown, lane with Gabby, will make the companion not participate in combat at all, not doing damage and not taking hits. * Survivor's favorite weapon(s) has different stats. ** Example, Dave can attack 2 times with his cricket bat per one round instead of once. *** Not all stats are good; Jim uses a machete, but he only attacks once instead of twice. * Survivors shoot without reloading. * Survivors have their own ammo for favorite weapon. But if you give them another weapon, they will consume your ammo. * If you place a companion is in the hand slot, they will attack twice per one combat round. ** '---WARNING--- COMPANIONS ARE MOST VULNERABLE TO GETTING ATTACKED IN THE RED ZONE.' ** Companions have stats and their stats will add onto your character's stats. ** They will attack first, then when the turn comes to your "hand position," they will do a second attack. Additionally, this hand position attack counts as YOUR personal attack with THEIR weapon currently equipped, and as your personal attack, this second attack can increase your bonus modifier should you land a kill. *** Example: Manton's preferred weapon is his personal machete, which attacks a single target up to 5 times. When you "equip" him to your hand slot, he will attack first, then when it's your hand position's turn, you will now do 5 attacks on that hand, which is Manton's special. *** ADVANCED TIP: When you equip yourself with a survivor who wields a gun, you will never have to "reload" AND if it was a 2-handed weapon, now is considered a 1-handed weapon. Equipping Survivors: * Equip Survivors by opening their NPC profile and then dragging a weapon onto them. The new weapon will unequip the previous weapon they have and dropping it into your inventory (except their default weapons). ** They will then not use their default weapon's special until they get it back. If you wish to return their default weapon(s), you will have to unequip them. Equipping companions with the same weapon as their default weapon(s) will not be the same as their default weapon(s). * To unequip and return their default weapon(s) and special, you will need to equip a one use weapon such as a hand grenade (iap or found) or molotov cocktail (crafting) and then go fight. They will throw it, then re-equip back their default weapons along with the return of their special attack. Healing Companions ) -> Yellow (Horse) -> Orange (Jim) -> DYING Red (Hunting Bow) ]] Companions will die (NO WAY TO COME BACK) should their HP go beyond red. Pay attention to their background color ranging from green (healthy) to red (dying) and try to stay above orange all the time. Some companions will never go above a certain health, see Guard Dog. Companions heal over time like the player does, but at a slower rate. Given that a player heals 1 health per hour, this would mean that the allies will be healing less than 1 health per hour. However, this is difficult to keep track of due to not being able to see companions health in numbers but in coloration scales only. Just like the player, they also benefit from healing items * Healing items: Vitamins, Antibiotics, First Aid Kit, and Sterile Suture Kit. However, unlike the player, they can be healed with just vitamins (a 1 health heal item to the player) from yellow to green. To use an item to heal the companion: * Have the healing item(s) in your inventory. * Click on the companions picture to bring up their equipment. * Click the "Heal Survivor" button. NOTE: If you have more than one healing item, the companions will use the one that heals the most first. How to Get them * Holding a stronghold - Put traps, fortifications and supplies (at least 70) into a claimed location. See Gomez or Luke. ** 14 days for first survivor to come, and more random survivors will follow as days go by. * Randomly Looting - See Manton * Location Type Encounter - See Dave or Jim and Van. * Special Events - See Keegan, or Thaddeus. * Crafting - See Guard Dog Lv4 List of Companions * Aaron * Andre *Alex *Amor *Arthur *Avery *Dani *Dave *Francis *Gabby *Geno *Gomez *Grady *Haiden *Henry *Hunter *Irish *Jackie *Jim *Johan *Josh *Kaori *Keegan *Kelly *Kim *Lason *Luke *Manton *Margo *Mark *Mike *Nate *Omar *Pauline *Petra *PJ *Sally *Simon *Spike *Thaddeus *Tony *Tyler *Van *Vic *Yardley Animal Companions *Guard Dog Lv5 *Guard Dog Lv4 Category:Companions